Endless Love
by RiYuYami
Summary: Yami and Yugi secretly love one another, but could their undying love trace it's roots back all the way to Egypt? Summery inside. main Puzzleshipping side Puppyshipping agnstshipping psycoshipping R


This is it… this is the greatest Puzzleshipping fanfic that I have ever thought of… even better than 'I'm Here To Help' or 'Yugi and the Beast.' This is 'Endless Love.' A story of hidden feelings kept secret for so long that a single interference brings out the love of two boys together while a girl tries to take it all away and have the stronger boy to her self and have the little one stay weak and depressed and unloved. But the two boys have a love that has lasted for three thousand years and can not be broken by a pompous teenage girl. A love that began between a pharaoh and a slave that he saved from being punished to death for a crime he did not comment but was there at that moment to be the one to get blamed, a scapegoat if you will. That boy was Yuga who would soon become Mouto Yugi three thousand years later in the city of Domino. This story begins while everyone is in college for their last year, just a few weeks or so from graduation.

Here is the story of Yami and Yugi's love. /sigh/

Yami: I think you gave away the whole idea of the story Ri.

I did? Oh crapola!

Yugi: She was just giving a description Yami. She just wants people to understand it a little.

Yami: I guess your right. Sorry Ri.

If you're really sorry then you'll do the disclaimer and tell the pairings.

Yami/sigh/ Fine. Ri does not own Yu-Gi-Oh or any products used and/or mentioned in this fanfic. She owns the plot, Yuga, and any other OCs that appear and the stupid 'Avenue Y' show thingy that she has on her You Tube account. The pairings in this fanfic are me/Yugi, Seto/Jou, (A small amount of Anzu/me /shudder/) Bakura/Malik, and Marik/Ryo. More will appear later. Happy now?

In a way, yes. Okay, on with the fic!

Yami: Sometimes I just want to strangle you in your sleep with that stupid necklace of your's with the rainbow ring on it…

(Nervous laugh) Yami… please… not in front of the world's fanfic readers…

* * *

/hikari to yami/

-/yami to hikari/-

Aibou-partner

Mou hitori no boku-other me or other self

When addressing some one with their full name, their last name comes first and Yami's last name is Sennen. It is for pretend so no one is suspicious about him.

* * *

Chapter One: Hidden Feelings

* * *

The sound of waves could be heard as they hit the white sandy beach. It was around six and the sun was setting. A twenty year old boy with black hair that ended with red tips and had blond bangs sat on the porch that was connected to the college dorm room that he shared with a very good friend of his. The sea breeze brushed against his pale face. He took it all in and smiled softly. His name was Mouto Yugi and he was sitting outside just watching the sunset without a care in the world. He let out a soft sigh as he watched a green crab scuttle along the beach. The sliding door opened and a boy with tan skin, hair almost like Yugi's, and red eyes stepped out and walked over and sat next to Yugi.

"Hey, aibou. Dinner is ready." Yami said as he tapped Yugi's shoulder to get him out of his day dream. Yugi turned and looked at his smiling yami. "Okay." Yugi spoke softly.

"What cha doing out her anyway Yugi?" Yami asked as he stood up. He stuck his hand out for Yugi to grab it as he stood up. Yugi had a small blush on his face. "I just came out here to think a little. I love this place, it's sad that we will be leaving soon after we graduate."

"Yeah. I love places like this. They are almost always beautiful, unless if they are covered in garbage." Yami said as he ran a hand through his spiky hair. He then pushed the red-rimmed glasses on the tip of his nose back into place.

Yugi and Yami are best friend and were very happy to be living in the same dorm together. The college they are at is Domino College and it was near the beach, Yugi and Yami were lucky enough to get the one closes to the shore. Yami is a year older than Yugi and he was studying to become an Egyptologist and a painter. Yugi was studying to become a writer. He wore glasses after an incident in high school where he was protecting Yugi from a bully and got his head smashed through a window, glasses got in to his eyes and effected them, causing him to see blurs when they are not on.

Yugi was very thankful for Yami to save him at the risk of himself being beaten. Yugi was in love with Yami. Yes, Yugi loved his yami. He fell for him when he first saw him, it truly was love at first site wouldn't you say? It was at Duelist Kingdom when he fell in love for the taller look alike. Yugi wasn't sure if Yami loved him back, but Yami was always there for him. During the past few years Yugi and Yami had really gotten to know one another and became good friends with former rival Kaiba Seto after their blonde friend Jounouchi Katsya told them that he and Seto were in love.

As Yami walked back into the dorm, Yugi took another look at the ocean and closed the door and shades. He walked into the kitchen where Yami was placing chicken and rice onto two sets of plates. Yugi put a small plate of egg rolls and a jar of soy sauce on the table. After Yami placed the plates down, he grabbed a coke and a diet coke out of the fridge. Yugi and Yami kept their dorm clean.

The whole place was clean, except Yami's room. Yami kept it messy for some reason. Yugi never really bothered to ask. They sat at the small table that had four seats. Yami always sat next to Yugi, which was a plus for the small hikari. They ate their dinner quietly until Yami broke the silence.

"Aibou, Jou came up to me today and asked me a question."

"What was it?"

"He asked me about sex."

Yugi almost chocked on the piece of chicken he was eating. "H-he what??!" Yugi managed to say.

"He wanted to know how to put the wing-dang-doodle into the seme while he was on the bottom. I never gave him an answer." Yami said as he made Yugi take a drink of his diet coke to help to piece of food go down. "Do you feel better Yugi?"

"Y-yeah… that is something you should not talk about during dinner Mou hitori no boku." Yugi said with a small laugh and a small glare.

"Sorry, but it popped into my mind for some reason." Yami said as he stabbed an egg roll off the plate. Yugi just looked at him and shrugged. Yugi had a lot on his mind lately, college being over soon, the break before he and Yami go and set out for their careers, finals, the big Graduation Dance… That's right! Yugi was going to ask Yami if he wanted to go with him. It is like a Sadie Hawkins Dance, the one where the girls ask the guys or for the homosexuals, ukes and the semes to go with them. When Jou found out and practically yelled at Kaiba to go with him. It was embarrassing to see Jou skip up to him and scream.

Ryo told Yugi that Malik begged Bakura to come to the dance with him. Bakura never liked dancing at all, but he loves Malik so they are going. Ryo just asked Marik a few days ago and he was happy with his answer. All Yugi knew was that he had one chance to tell Yami his true hidden feelings for the former monarch. But… there was one person who was also after his yami. Mizaki Anzu. She was Yugi's friend since kindergarten, and he use to have a puppy love crush on her, until Yami came into their lives. When Yugi was strong enough to prove that he did not fear his 'other me' during Death T, he allowed Yami to take over with out fear. That is when Anzu got to see him, but it was not the first time she had heard him, that was back during the 'Burger World' incident. After Death T, Yugi had a strong sense that Anzu fell in love with the other Yugi, he understood it completely when they went to the amusement park. He noticed that Anzu just 'happened' to get into the Ferris Wheel when that bomber was on there. She just wanted Yami to come out and save her. Also, he could hear her through his soul room when she said the Yami and her should 'continue' their date.

Yugi was crushed. He felt anger and jealousy but not at Mou Hitori no Boku, it was all aimed at Anzu. When Yugi finally feel Yami's presence through their bond of the puzzle, he felt safer, and he felt love coming from it for him. Maybe, Yami loves him, but is nervous to tell him about it.

* * *

After the two boys finished dinner, the dishes, and took their showers, they sat on the couch and watched 'C.S.I: Las Vegas' together. Thursday nights were almost always like this between the two. Sure the CBS was showing reruns, it never actually bothered them, they just really liked the show. Yugi yawned as he laid his head on Yami's shoulder. Yami turned his head and smiled as Yugi's eyes began to close. Yugi was wrapped in a blanket while Yami sat crossed-legged eating a bowl of popcorn as he watched the show. Yami wore a black this strapped tank-top and a pair of red shorts, his normal night clothes. When C.S.I. ended, Yami placed the almost empty bowl on the coffee table and looked down at his partner. The little light was asleep. Yami moved carefully of the couch and took the blanket off of the sleeping angel. He picked the Yugi up and noticed that he was wearing an ash-grey long sleeved shirt and a pair of red PJ pants that had white and black sheep on them. Yugi looked so cute in the outfit he chose to sleep in. It was after eleven and Yami walked into Yugi's room with the boy in his arms.

Yugi's room was small but comfortable. In a corner next to a window was a bed with white and purple sheets. On the bed was a plush Black Magician that Yami got him for his birthday a year ago. On the walls were drawings that the pharaoh did for him, a poster of Egypt, a map of the world, and a few band posters and things like that. Then in the other corner was a desk with a lamp and a CD/radio/ cassette tape player. Yugi's book bag was next to it. Then there was a closet and a dresser as well. The rug was a light/ dark blue mix. Yami placed Yugi under to covers with out waking him. The moon shone brightly on his pale-like skin. Yami cupped his hand on Yugi's soft cheek and slowly planted a tender kiss on the smaller one's head. He looked down and saw a faint smile on his aibou's face. Yami sat up off the bed and walked out, but not before looking at Yugi and smiled to himself.

* * *

TBC

O.O WOW!!! That was four pages long and look at all the details I wrote! Looks you two!

Yami: Interesting Ri. Got anything planed for chapter two?

Yeah, but Yugi will tell in just a minute. I just need to say something first.

Yami: Go right ahead.

Okay! ONE! I like C.S.I. and I wanted them to watch it. TWO! Yugi is wearing the same PJs that I own and they are quite comfy, if I do say so myself. THREE! The question that Jou asked Yami was a very random thing that I came up with at the last minute. FOUR! That info about Anzu likeing Yami is true. I got it from my Shonen Jumps, if you have any of those, check them out and try to prove me wrong. Okay, go ahead Yugi.

Yugi: Thanks. Okay next chapter: I get up the courage to ask Yami to the dance but some thing happens that will cause me great pain in my heart? Okay... Jou and Kaiba will be in the next chapter.

Thank you, Mr. Shorty. Review please, or you will make Yugi sad.


End file.
